cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Johnson
Corey Johnson (1961 - ) a.k.a John Johnson Film Deaths *''Saving Private Ryan ''(1998) [Radioman]: Shot in the face (off-camera) by the German soldiers during the film opening battle. His dead body and damaged face are seen when Tom Hanks ask him to phone reinforcement. *''Do Not Disturb'' (1999) [Bruno Dekker]: Impaled on a beam after he jumps off a roof to escape the police, only to land on a passing closed roof tour boat (crashing through the glass structure). *''The Mummy ''(1999) [Mr. Daniels]: Life-force drained (offscreen) by Arnold Vosloo after being separated from Brendan Fraser 's group. He is last seen cornered by the brainwashed townsfolk, the scene cutting to Kevin J. O'Connor 's reaction just as Arnold begins to feed. *''Out For A Kill'' (2003) [Ed Grey]: Shot dead by a sniper. *''Hellboy'' (2004) [Agent Clay]: Possibly dies after being stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Ladislav Beran. His body is later seen when Ron Perlman discovers him. As Jeffrey Tambor later establishes, Corey survives long enough to be rescued, but may not live through the night. *''A Sound of Thunder'' (2005) [Christian Middleton]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after being infected by a poisonous plant. His death is undone when Edward Burns goes back in time and prevents Corey from stepping on the butterfly. *''The Contract'' (2006) [Davis]: Shot twice with his own rifle by Morgan Freeman at the end of a struggle over the firearm as Corey is about to carry out an assassination. *''United 93 ''(2006) [Louis J. Nacke II]: Killed in the crash of United Flight 93. *''The Fourth Kind'' (2009) [Tommy Fisher]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, after killing his wife (Tyne Rafaeli) and children. (Shown in a split-screen scene. Just before the shooting, the scene shifts from Corey to a black-and-white pixilated version of the scene; this is allegedly news footage of the "real" incident from the supposedly true story, but in fact, the scene and the entire film is fiction). *''Kick-Ass (2010)'' [Sporty Goon]: Killed at the end of a fight/shootout with Nicolas Cage and Chloe Grace Moretz. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service ''(2015) [Church Leader]: Impaled through the throat with a length of wooden pole by Colin Firth - both of whom were under the influence of Samuel L. Jackson's mind-controlling signal at the time (Partially played for dark off-color comedy results.) *'''The Titan (2018) '[''Cl. Jim Peterson]: Stabbed in the throat by the mutated Sam Worthington using his tendrils. TV Deaths none known Gallery Dfyhykjmujkgfjk.jpg|Corey Johnson (left) in Saving Private Ryan 600px-KickAss-Grenades.jpg|Corey Johnson's death in Kick-Ass Category:Actors Category:1961 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:American actors and actresses Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:War Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:People who died in Kick-Ass Films Category:Kick-Ass Cast Members Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Hellboy Cast Members Category:People who died in Hellboy Films Category:Actors who died in Bruce Beresford Movies